Le Rock, les filles, la vie
by lasurvolte
Summary: Rodrick rentre au collège et il est bien décidé à être hyper cool, avoir des potes super cool, et à bien s'amuser. Mais c'est avec la découverte du rock, que les choses vont devenir vraiment géniales !


**Titre :** Le Rock, les filles, la vie.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

 **Prompts :** Trouvez vos réponses si vous n'aimez pas les miennes.

J'ai peur du monstre sous mon lit.

 **Note :** ceci est ma première fic sur Wimpy Kid, et peut-être ma dernière. Mais j'avais trop trop trop envie d'écrire sur Rodrick. Alors j'ai un peu fait le « pré-Rodrick », quand il était au collège et tout, j'ai essayé de respecter à fond le personnage, j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

C'était la rentrée au collège, et Rodrick savait qu'il allait devenir hyper populaire, le mec le plus génial du collège, la coqueluche de toutes les filles, le plus beau gosse. Ce genre de choses. Il était à la fois nerveux et excité, persuadé que tout allait bien se passer. Il aurait forcément les potes les plus drôles, et lui-même ferait partie des gars avec qui on voudrait forcément traîner.

Douces illusions, dont ils se berçaient, bien sûr. Le collège c'était un endroit dangereux. Remplis de filles (vraiment très très jolies les filles) et de grosses brutes qui pensaient que vous mettre la tête dans les toilettes étaient tellement marrant qu'ils vous y noieraient juste pour rire. Et ça c'était à éviter, à tout prix. Si tu tombais dans leurs griffes, t'étais mort.

Rodrick fit de son mieux pour les éviter dès le début. Les brutes. Pas les filles.  
Non les filles ça lui plaisait ça.

Les premières semaines furent les plus difficiles, le temps de prendre ses marques. Rodrick avait beau parler le plus fort et rire la moitié du temps des blagues qu'il faisait, les gens ne semblaient pas réellement réceptif à son humour. Rodrick se demandait bien pourquoi. Il était pourtant parfaitement drôle, et absolument trop cool. Il connaissait tous les mots pour avoir l'air cool d'ailleurs, et les disait à tour de bras comme on enfile des perles.

Et franchement, cette fois où il s'était fait coller par le prof pour avoir trop bien répliquer une réplique de la mort qui tue, il aurait dû avoir toute la classe à ses pieds écroulée de rire.

Mais non. Pas du tout.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il avait bien demandé à Greg, mais Greg était trop bête pour savoir, évidemment. Greg croyait toujours que le père noël existait et mangeait encore des petits pots en buvant son biberon.

\- N'importe quoi, je crois plus au père noël, j'ai six ans !

\- Va changer ta couche !

\- Mais je porte plus de couche !

Alors bien sûr Greg ne pouvait pas avoir la réponse. Mais c'était amusant de lui demander quand même tout en lui faisant croire que le croque mitaine allait venir le bouffer bientôt (Greg en avait pleuré toute la nuit, mouahaha).

Et ses parents étaient bien trop vieux pour comprendre quelque chose aux jeunes, donc inutile de demander (non mais sérieusement, sa mère lui avait acheté un tee-shirt mickey. UN TEE SHIRT MICKEY ! Elle ne comprenait rien aux ados. Rien du tout.)

Rodrick avait donc réfléchi un looooooong moment au problème, avant de comprendre en allumant la télé. Ou plutôt. C'était la télé qui s'était allumée toute seule, comme par magie. On était samedi, il s'était allongé sur le canapé la minute d'avant, et paf la minute d'après, la télé était allumée et passait une musique de l'enfer qui réveilla Rodrick immédiatement.

Il venait de trouver sa vocation.

Le rock !

Le rock quoi. Tout dans le rock était génial. Les fringues, les accessoires, le eyeliner, la batterie.

La musique aussi bien sûr.

Rodrick s'y voyait déjà.

Lui jouant de la batterie, avec un groupe du tonnerre, super célèbre, super riche, et toutes les filles à ses pieds.

Ni une ni deux, Rodrick avait jeté toutes ses fringues à la poubelle. Non mais franchement ses petits polos beiges tout mignons pour gamins bien habillés, c'était bon pour les autres. Lui il lui fallait des tee-shirt noirs avec des têtes de morts, des jeans trop classes et ce genre de choses. Il refit toute sa garde robe (grâce à des friperies en tout genre où on trouvait tout et n'importe quoi pour rien du tout), s'acheta des bracelets trop classe et des colliers en métal hyper cool. Il se laissa pousser un peu les cheveux pour leur donner un style tout décoiffé, et piqua le eyeliner de sa mère.

Le problème avec le eyeliner c'était que c'était dur à mettre, et au début il s'en foutait partout, il avait même failli se rendre borgne. Alors bon. Il allait devoir s'entraîner un peu.

Puis finalement il avait demandé à ses parents de lui payer une batterie et de l'inscrire à des cours. Bientôt il serait le meilleur batteur du monde. Et pour commencer le meilleur du collège.

xxx

Ce qu'il y avait d'embêtant avec les parents, c'est qu'ils ne voyaient jamais plus loin que leur bout du nez. Pour acheter une batterie à Rodrick, et lui payer des cours, il fallait que leur fils chéri fasse des efforts pour prouver qu'il le méritait. Il sortait la poubelle au moins une fois par mois, c'était pas suffisant comme effort ça ?

Pourquoi ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que c'était tout l'avenir de Rodrick qui était en jeu ? SA vie même.

En quoi faire le ménage, avoir des bonnes notes, et montrer qu'on fait correctement ses devoirs allait l'aider à devenir un super joueur de rock ? Non mais franchement. Ils n'y comprenaient rien.

Greg non plus d'ailleurs.

\- J'aime pas trop ta musique c'est trop fort.

Rodrick l'avait puni en s'introduisant sous son lit pendant la nuit et en attrapant sa jambe pendant qu'il dormait. Greg s'était fait pipi dessus de peur, ça avait été trop drôle !

Même si Rodrick avait été puni de corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois, ça avait trop valu le coup.

A part ça il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir de bonnes notes. Mais il y avait Lindsey, c'était pas facile d'écouter les profs quand on avait dans sa classe une fille comme Lindsey. Elle était trop belle.

Rodrick avait essayé de lui parler, du rock et tout ça. Elle lui avait rit au nez.

Sûr, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui.

Normal avec son charisme.

Donc ses notes n'étaient pas terribles terribles, et puis les profs leur demandaient de faire des trucs super dur. Genre d'imaginer comment était le monde il y a cent ans. Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Il ne savait déjà pas ce qu'il s'était passé il y a vingt ans, alors il y en a cent ?

Il écrivit ce qu'il pensait. Un devoir super. Sur les dinosaures et tout ça. Franchement ça méritait au moins un A, si ce n'était pas un A+. A la place le prof s'était énervé contre lui, lui avait mis la plus mauvaise note. Il lui avait demandé s'il se moquait de lui où s'il croyait réellement qu'il y avait cent ans il y avait déjà des dinosaures (bien sûr que oui c'était y a longtemps), et il avait été collé.

Ses parents avaient bien sûr été furieux.

Et mince.

A ce train là il n'aurait jamais sa batterie. Adieu les filles. Adieu la célébrité. Adieu la richesse.

xxx

En attendant Rodrick se fit des amis. Il y avait Lerman, c'était un type hyper cool avec pleins de piercing partout qui parlait uniquement en monosyllabe, fumait pleins de cigarettes (mais bon ça avait un goût dégueu alors Rodrick le faisait pas) et savait roter en récitant l'alphabet. Il était le plus vieux parce qu'il avait déjà redoublé deux fois.

Rodrick avait demandé à ses parents s'il pouvait se faire percer le nez, les oreilles et l'arcade sourcilière, comme Lerman, mais ils avaient refusé et ils ne voulaient pas non plus que Rodrick fréquente Lerman sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Non mais je vous jure les parents…

Sinon il y avait Manu. Lui il avait l'âge de Rodrick. Il n'était pas aussi cool que Lerman, genre il portait simplement des chemises et des jeans et parlait beaucoup en mâchant pleins de chewing gum, mais il avait des tonnes de cds de musique rock et il connaissait pleins de trucs. En plus il acceptait de faire les devoirs de Rodrick, quand Rodrick n'arrivait pas à manipuler son père pour qu'il les lui fasse. Il était sympa comme gars, et lui et Rodrick se marraient bien (comme cette fois là où Manu avait répondu un truc faux au prof qui avait râlé _« mais non Manu, ne dis pas n'importe quoi »_ et que Manu avait rétorqué _« si vous n'aimez pas mes réponses, vous n'avez qu'à donner les votre »._ Bon ça lui avait valu quatre heures de colle, mais quand même ça avait été vachement hilarant).

Avec l'aide de Manu, et pas du tout celle de Lerman (mais peu importe rien que de traîner avec Lerman était cool !), Rodrick finit par avoir des assez bonnes notes pour que ses parents acceptent pour la batterie (et ben, pas trop tôt !)

Bon il avait aussi dû ranger sa chambre. Et finalement ça n'avait pas été plus mal, Rodrick en avait profité pour tout bazarder et mettre des trucs plus rock et qui ressemblait au nouveau Rodrick. Des posters de groupes de musique, une guirlande de lumière, ce genre de trucs. Lerman lui avait dégoté une vieille lampe qui faisait pleins de couleurs, et Manu lui avait filé un poster géant qu'il avait scotché sur son plafond. Il était super satisfait.

Son père avait emménagé un bout de garage et voilà, Rodrick eut sa batterie. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, le meilleur du best. Greg posa sa main sur une des cymbales et Rodrick lui montra ses dents :

\- Pas touche à ça minus, jamais, où je t'attache dans la cave.

Non mais.

Rodrick allait la chouchouter sa batterie. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il l'essaie. Il en joua trois heures d'affilés avant que son père lui donne de l'argent pour qu'il arrête et n'y touche plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas commencé les cours de musique.

\- Je sais pas papa, faut quand même que je sois entraîné.

Le père avait doublé la mise et Rodrick avait ricané. Il faisait un très bon négociateur quand il le voulait.

Lerman avait une vieille guitare, il en jouait super mal, mais bon il en jouait alors c'était un début. Manu chantait, même s'il avait une toute petite voix de chanteur de choral, ça irait. Manquait plus qu'un bassiste et ils auraient un super groupe de rock. Ils pourraient s'appeler Les Rocker Sauvages, ou un truc aussi cool. Pour le nom, ils verraient biens.

Comme Rodrick avait commencé les cours de batterie, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans son garage et reprenait des musiques qu'ils aimaient bien, et ils étaient absolument géniaux, même si des voisins jaloux vinrent se plaindre qu'ils faisaient trop de boucan.

xxx

\- Salut Lindsey, je fais partie d'un groupe de rock maintenant et je suis le batteur.

\- Salut euh… Toi. Je suis occupé.

\- Ah ouais je vois.

Lindsey était timide, c'était comme ça. Mais c'était sûr, elle en pinçait grave pour Rodrick.

Maintenant que Rodrick avait sa batterie, ses notes chutèrent un peu, mais il avait mieux à faire que faire ses devoirs. Devenir une super rock star par exemple, ça c'était plus intéressant que l'histoire, l'anglais ou les maths.

Ses parents incapables de comprendre ça, comme d'hab, le punirent. Plus de batterie tant que ses notes ne grimpaient pas à nouveau.

Et plus d'eyeliner non plus.

Bordel les parents, je vous jure.

\- Hey Lindsey, tu veux pas m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

Rodrick avait mis son plus beau tee-shirt (Nirvana) et avait passé des heures à décoiffer ses cheveux. Il avait mis son bracelet préféré (le gros noir en cuir). Il lui sourit (ce sourire de tombeur, toutes les filles l'adoraient), impossible qu'elle refuse.

\- Non désolé, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire, une autre fois peut-être hein ?

\- Ouais d'accord.

Elle craquait forcément pour lui, voilà pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas cool de l'aider pour ses devoirs, elle préférait l'entendre jouer de la batterie.

Du coup Rodrick s'était rabattu sur Manu, pour l'aide aux devoirs, il expliquait bien, ils écoutaient du rock en même temps, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi Lindsey fait sa timide, faudrait peut-être que je l'invite à un rendez-vous.

\- A mon avis Rodrick t'es trop bien pour elle.

Rodrick avait froncé les sourcils :

\- Tu rigoles ? Cette fille c'est une bombe, si c'était un tube de rock, elle serait numéro un !

\- Elle est jolie mais pas franchement sympa.

\- Elle est adorable.

\- T'es aveugle parce que t'es amoureux.

Rodrick avait hoché la tête sans comprendre ce que lui disait Manu :

\- Carrément amoureux ouais ! Je vais lui proposer un rendez-vous t'as raison.

Manu n'avait pas insisté.

Rodrick avait passé son dimanche à y réfléchir. En dormant sur le canapé. Et le lundi :

\- Lindsey tu sais je connais un coin sympa, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? Je te jouerai un air de musique.

Elle s'était contentée de rire (encore ! Elle devait vraiment le trouver drôle)

\- Non, jamais, même pas en rêve.

Rodrick avait été plutôt déçu.

xxx

Rodrick avait trouvé le moyen de plaire à Lindsey, c'était Lerman qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Les filles adoraient les mecs tatoués. Bien sûr ses parents avaient refusé qu'il fasse de son corps une bande dessinée de rocker, alors Rodrick s'était contenté de se dessiner des trucs au marqueur noir, et ça claquait tout aussi bien.

\- Tu peux me dessiner un truc ? Avait osé demander Greg.

Rodrick avait acquiescé, puis il lui avait fait une petite fleur sur la joue. Mouahaha il avait l'air bien ridicule Greggy comme ça. Bizarrement Greg avait semblé plutôt content (quel naze ce frangin). C'était sa mère qui avait pété un plomb en voyant ça, et lui avait confisqué tous ses marqueurs.

Pfff, les vieux.

Considérant que c'était la faute de Greg, il décida de le punir, et il l'enferma dans les toilettes en bloquant la porte de l'extérieur avec une chaise. Non mais, fallait pas cafter aux parents.

Rodrick emprunta un marqueur à Manu et se dessina des trucs cool sur les bras (genre une guitare, une épingle, tout ça quoi …), et il s'était pointé devant Lindsey, en tee-shirt –tant pis pour l'hiver- afin qu'elle voit bien ses tatouages.

Ca n'avait rien donné, elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui.

Par contre Rodrick s'était choppé un rhume.

xxx

Comme ses notes étaient de nouveau dans une moyenne satisfaisante, Rodrick pouvait à nouveau jouer. D'ailleurs il s'améliorait à la batterie grâce au cours qu'il prenait, et il avait eu une super idée. S'inscrire avec Lerman et Manu au spectacle de fin d'année. Ils allaient donner un concert, ça serait absolument trop génial. Pas comme les nazes du théâtre ou du club vidéo. Non eux, ils mettraient le feu à la salle, tout le monde allait danser ! Ca serait trop trop bien. Bien sûr Lerman et Manu étaient d'accord. Il manquait toujours un bassiste, mais tant pis. Ils feraient sans.

Tous les week-end le groupe s'entraîna, ils s'améliorèrent même. Manu chantait moins chorale et plus rock, et Lerman jouait presque bien. Quand à Rodrick il se débrouillait bien et en plus il savait faire des trucs trop bons avec ses baguettes, ça ça plairait forcément au public. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nom, mais ça viendrait.

Et puis les parents avaient levé l'interdiction au eyeliner (heureusement, de quoi il aurait eut l'air sur scène sans ?)

\- Salut Lindsey, je me disais que ce serait cool si tu venais nous voir jouer au spectacle de fin d'année.

\- Ouais ouais je verrai, avait-elle répondu agacé.

Rodrick était trop heureux. Elle avait dit oui !

xxx

Le spectacle était dans trois jours et Rodrick s'entraînait sur sa batterie tandis que Manu chantait. Ca faisait quelques temps que Lerman n'était pas venu aux entraînements. Ni Rodrick, ni Manu ne savaient ce qu'il faisait, sans doute un truc cool connaissant Lerman. Rodrick ne s'en faisait pas trop, même si Manu lui disait que c'était quand même un peu bizarre.

Quand Rodrick découvrit la vérité il fut anéanti. Ce n'est même pas Lerman qui vint leur dire, c'est un pote d'un pote d'un copain du cousin d'un pote à Lerman qui connaissait Manu qui leur dit. Autant dire que tout le monde était au courant, sauf les principaux concernés. Lerman avait lâché leur groupe, il jouait pour le groupe du frère de Lindsey, mais c'était pas ça le pire. Non le pire c'était qu'il sortait avec Lindsey, tout le monde le savait au collège, on les avait vu s'embrasser et tout.

Tout le monde sauf Rodrick.

Il eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. En une soirée il avait perdu son guitariste (alors que le spectacle était super super bientôt) et sa future petite amie.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il voulait parler à personne, et surtout pas à Greg. Rodrick était trop dégoûté, il se sentait trahis. Son père et sa mère vinrent quand même lui parler, mais même s'ils se comportaient en parents cool, Rodrick resta triste.

Le jour J, Rodrick et Manu étaient dans la panade, impossible de faire le spectacle. Juste un batteur et un chanteur ? Ca craignait à fond franchement. Puis il y avait le groupe du frère de Lindsey qui passait, Lerman jouait de la guitare et franchement Rodrick se demandait comment il avait même pu trouver ce type cool un jour. Il faisait des grimaces pour faire croire qu'il jouait bien, mais il cassait les oreilles de tout le monde, puis Lerman trouva génial de lancer sa guitare sur scène à la fin, et ça franchement c'était débile.

Rodrick eut les larmes aux yeux quand il le vit embrasser Lindsey, et franchement s'il ne refusa pas le câlin de Greg c'était uniquement parce qu'il était bien trop déprimé pour se reculer.

Et puis Manu arriva soudain tout sourire.

\- Rodrick, viens j'ai trouvé un guitariste de dernière minute, on va pouvoir jouer.

Rodrick avait pas trop le cœur à ça mais Manu prit sa main et le traîna de force :

\- Allez viens, t'en rêve, on s'en fiche de cette fille. Puis tu vas voir la guitariste est mignonne, parce que oui c'est une fille !

Et Manu avait raison, la guitariste était mignonne.

\- Tu connais les morceaux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais t'inquiète, Manu m'a dit c'était quoi, ça ira. Je joue pas mal.

Rodrick demanda à Manu comment il la connaissait et celui-ci répondu :

\- C'est ma cousine, Lola !

\- Elle est cool ta cousine, vachement plus cool que Lerman.

\- Et plus sympa que Lindsey.

Rodrick ne le contredit pas. Ils allaient passer sur scène, Lola s'était déjà avancée sur scène et Rodrick allait la suivre mais Manu le retint par le poignet :

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

\- Euh si, bien sûr. Merci Manu tu gères, tu es le meilleur !

Et il avait serré Manu dans ses bras et même pas à contre cœur. Manu se recula, les joues rouges – il avait chaud ? – et secoua la tête :

\- Mais non idiot. Ca !

Il sortit un tube de eyeliner et Rodrick sourit.

\- Ah ouais. Ca.

Il laissa Manu lui en mettre autour des yeux, et ils entrèrent sur scène.

Et ce fut absolument génial ! Lola jouait trop bien, Manu chantait trop bien, et Rodrick était à fond comme d'habitude. Et quand Manu se tourna vers lui pour lui faire signe, Rodrick lui sourit. Ouais Manu était mille fois, un milliard de fois plus cool que Lerman.

xxx

Manu dût déménager quelques temps après, et ce fut la fin du groupe sans nom. Manu manquerait à Rodrick en tout cas ça c'était sûr et certain.

Mais plus tard il rencontra d'autres types, super sympa, super cool. Et avec eux il fonda les Löded Dipper, le meilleur groupe de rock de tous les temps.

Fin.

L'autatrice : si tu as lu cette fic parce que tu adores Rodrick alors adorons Rodrick ensemble, si tu l'as lu sans connaître mais juste par curiosité alors j'espère que Rodrick t'aura plu et je te remercie d'avoir lu cette fic que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire. Voilà voilà.


End file.
